Another World
by The-Pfoetchen
Summary: English Version of Andere Welt.


Another World

1.Chapter

"What d'you mean?!" Sora looked at Donald, speechless. "Just like I said, Agrabah disappeared!" Goofy nodded. "Just like this?" Sora's eyebrow rose. "Yes, we can't sight it any longer." Sora seized himself at the head, desperately, he sighed. "This world will be lost, if we can't help!" Goofy nodded again. "We should search it.", proposed Donald, on which Sora only nodded depressed. What would remain else for them? They had to get rid of the Heartless. "Can we do a stopover in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked. Sora nodded and sighed. Thus, Sora, Donald and Goofy went into the Gumi Mobile again and took off.

They just hat a stop at Wonderland to rest and to accomplish a team discussion. "You have a notion what worlds are also there?" "No notion, but our Radar indicated some." Goofy answered at Sora's question. He seemed more hopeless. "What's up, if the other worlds will also appear in this way?" "Then we'll have a big problem." Donald thought briefly, after he said this. Why do things like this happen? "We'll land." Donald said and looked to Goofy and Sora. Goofy rose, as he heard. Sora too.

Donald landed the Gumi duly. Finally arrived at Traverse Town prevailed a silence which won't be broken by someone of those three. Everyone thought his own thoughts, some of them were mostly friendly, but most were not. Fast they went to the Item-Shop and bought some things. They didn't have less cash… rather the contrary.

Everyone plugged the bags as fully as it went, they did not know not which would happen, if they would look for the lost world. "Will we give a by-look to Aerith, Yuffie and Leon?" "No, this won't be necessary. Best thing will be, if we fly as fast as we can to save the lost world. We may loose no time…" murmured Sora and went towards the Gumi. No one ever said to him, that worlds disappear in such an easy way! Donald and Goofy whispered something behind Sora's back, but he did not notice it, he was busy with his own thoughts.

As they again arrived at the Gumi, Sora sunk to the soil again. "Well then, let's go!" Goofy said cheery. "C'mon Sora, be happy!" He grinned. The duck nodded and steered the Gumi immethodically through the universe. They flew past some worlds. The Olymp, the wonderland, the jungle… After the wormhole they drifted strongly too the left. Too late. The tank was empty and in front of them seemed only yawning emptiness." "Perhaps we have some fuel." "I'll check." Sora said and rose. "However. If we work in a team, we will be much faster. In addition, we don't move. Our radar showed also no meteorites." Sora smiled matte and nodded.

What if they couldn't at least move only one step? In universe is no wind to move like to move a ship. Perhaps another spacecraft will fly past and fetch them. Maybe. "Okay… Donald, you try your luck at the left, Goofy, you'll go to the right and me… I will check the middle." They nodded to him short, and then they disappeared. He sighed briefly before he checked the middle for fuel.

Nothing.

He already searched for half an hour with no result. He ran off the corridor for five times now. With lowered head he went to the end of the corridor and looked desperate out of the window. His eyes widened. Now the others came, because they found nothing. The duck looked confused at Sora, as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Donald. A while ago, was there a world?" He asked. Donald was stunned for a moment, looked out of the window and then at Sora. "No, but there is one thing we know… it's not Agrabah!" Goofy also risked a view. "It attracts us! We have enough fuel to land?" Goofy asked Donald. "I pray for this." Murmured Sora, slowly following Donald to the cockpit, which ran to the tax like a crazy person. "If we are in good fortune, there won't be heartless." "Really?" Sora asked hopefully. There was a world without Heartless? "Perfect, we can get down!" Goofy, which was already in the cockpit, was very happy. "Yeah!" The brown-haired ran to the cockpit, full of enthusiasm. "When are we going down?" The duck laughs loudly. "Stay cool, only a few seconds! " What a happy message! Sora was glad, almost like a child who just got a Lolly-Pop. It shook for a second, and then Donald said: "We landed." Naturally, Sora was out first. The environment looked strange. Grass and trees. Then there was a village. Sora looked in the other direction. Wood. „Where should we go? ", he asked his companions. „Village, then we'll go look the wood. " „Why? ", Sora asked, Donald answered: „Because V is before W in the alphabet. "Oh." Sora nodded and went to the village. He stopped and looked up. There really was a pig flying above him… and it was not Spider Pig! He shook his head and walked over the border of the village and the human logics. In this area seemed to be no human life. Where was the logic? Who built the village? And why? More strange was that on some tables on the pavement, cups of ice-cream were standing. Okay, it was an ice-café, but who had made the ice? On exactly three tables stood three cups of ice-cream. Really inviting, but was it coincidence or did someone knew how many people in the settlement were? Maybe, the ice was only a trap? Donald and Goofy didn't think about it and sat there, happily eating ice. And Sora, who didn't want to be alone, was sitting down next to them. "Is it tasty?" Both were nodding happily. "Well…" He waited a moment, than he tried it too. "You're right, actually it's tasty." Sora nodded. "You think, someone knew, we were coming? The ice is not standing here only to look at it." "Maybe." Donald twitched with the shoulders. "But as long as no one is disturbed by the case, that we eat the ice… I don't care." Sora sighed and laid his hand at his forehead. "What, if that's only a trap?"


End file.
